1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Background of the Invention
A generic turbocharger is known from WO 2008/095658 A1.
Turbochargers of said type are used in internal combustion engines which, in order to meet the legally prescribed exhaust-gas limit values, recirculate large exhaust-gas quantities into the intake path of the engine over a wide operating range. In low-pressure exhaust-gas recirculation (LP-EGR), exhaust gas is supplied to the fresh-air flow upstream of the compressor of the turbocharger. If this mixing is not effective, exhaust-gas-laden strands at elevated temperature are drawn through the compressor.
This non-uniform mixing of the exhaust gas with the fresh air can lead to rotationally asymmetrical depositions of the unburned hydrocarbons and of the soot at one side in the compressor housing. As a result of the single-sided blockage of the diffuser region, consequential damage can then be expected, as a result of the increasing radial thrust, to the compressor wheel as a result of rubbing and to the bearing arrangement as a result of additional radial forces. To make the unavoidable depositions more uniform, therefore, a rotationally symmetrical mixing profile of the compressor supply flow is preferable. This is also the case in particular with regard to a uniform speed profile at the compressor wheel inlet.